


Pinkies - Perona x Reiju

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	Pinkies - Perona x Reiju

All Perona could do was watch in horror as Zoro went unconscious, dying slowly from the extremely poisonous fish he had eaten. She hadn’t even noticed the floating castle like ship coming towards them. It wasn’t until it stopped and bounced the dingy wildly with the waves it had created. She looked up and waved her arms and parasol to get their attention. As she did, someone stepped up to the front and looked down at them. “Hey! Please help us! My friend ate something really poisonous! Hurry I think he’s dying!” Perona cried. The person from above then jumped down and landed just above Zoro, their feet landing softly on the sides. Perona watched in surprise as it had occurred. The pink haired woman before her turned around to face Perona and smiled serenely, “your friend has been poisoned you say?” Perona nodded, still in awe of the woman. “You didn’t eat any yourself did you?” She asked in a slightly seductive tone. Perona shook her head, then was taken aback as the woman peered at her face closely, trying to touch her face but her hand only passes through, “a devil fruit user? Too bad. I would have liked to taste those sweet, bubblegum looking lips of yours,” the woman purred. She turned back around and cupped Zoro’s face, then captured his lips. Persona was in utter shock by this, as the woman simply sucked the poison from him, watching Zoro come back to consciousness. When he came to, the woman pulled away and jumped back to her ship, ‘what… What just happened?!’


End file.
